


The Lady's Request

by hoc_et_quod



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_et_quod/pseuds/hoc_et_quod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki receive an unexpected request from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Request

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place ten years along the current _Journey into Mystery_ timeline.

**Title:** The Lady's Request  
 **Summary:** Loki receive an unexpected request from an unexpected source.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Sigyn, Loki, Thor, Sif, Ikol

\---

Sigyn smiled brightly as she looked up into the face of her beloved, though, she couldn't help but notice he seemed tense today.

“Theoric, my love,” she said, caressing his face. “What troubles you?”

Theoric blinked down at her as if just noticing she was there. “Ah...nothing, dear Sigyn,” he replied with a very forced smile. “I was merely lost in thought.”

Sigyn frowned and then sighed. I suppose we all must have our secrets. She wrapped her arms around Theoric's waist and pressed her cheek into his broad chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled of pine and earth; it was a comforting smell.

“I'm so glad we got another chance to be together,” she muttered. She pressed herself up against him and then noticed Theoric hadn't returned the embrace. She pushed back slightly and looked up at his face. He's wasn't looking at her. He was looking far off into the distance. There was an odd look in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify, but it look a bit like...fear?

“Theoric?”

He looked down at her and stared silently for a long while as if trying to come to a decision. Abruptly he shook his head sharply and pushed away, turning his back to her. Sigyn stared at his back, confused, her arms still aloft.

“My lo--?”

“I'm sorry, I can't do this,” Theoric interrupted, not turning toward her. “I thought I could find the courage, but all I can think about is what happened the last time.”

“The 'last time'?” Sigyn repeated. “What last time?”

“The last time we tried to marry,” Theoric replied. “Loki!” he spat out the name in a low growl.

Sigyn shook her head, still confused and walked around Theoric to face him. He refused to meet her eyes. “Loki's dead.”

“You haven't heard?” He raised his head slightly, meeting her eyes momentarily before averting his gaze again.

“Heard what? Speak plainly, Theoric!” she said sharply. Perhaps more sharply than she had intended, but she was quickly tiring of this.

“Loki is alive! Lord Thor brought him back!”

Sigyn felt her heart drop. She had thought she was finally free of her former husband.

“Why?”

“I don't know!” Theoric said. “Nobody knows why he did such a thing!” He turned away from her again and she saw a shudder run down his broad frame. “If he decides to claim you as his wife again...I'm sorry, Sigyn. I'm so sorry.” With that, he left her.

Alone.

That was ten years ago. It broke her heart but Sigyn was a strong woman, in will if not in physical strength. She soon got over Theoric (why would she would such a cowardly husband anyway?) and decided to find somebody better suited to her. But it was the same with every man she met. As soon as they found out who she was, they would stay well away from her. There were a couple she thought didn't cared about her past. But it turned out they were merely too young to remember her tragic marriage and their friends and family were quick to remedy that.

Loki.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of the man who had so thoroughly ruined her life. No good man would come near her. No bad man would come near her. While she was still well liked amongst the populace of Asgard, she was a pariah when it came to marriage. No man would risk the wrath of Loki should they try to taker her as a wife. She finally had it. No more! If this was to be her destiny, so be it.

Loki would simply have to take responsibility and become her husband once again.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sigyn pulled the hood up and moved further into the shadows as she saw the dark figure emerge from the high window and begin the descent down the tower. Though she had cloaked herself in an invisibility spell, she didn't trust that it was strong enough to fool him. He hadn't seen her before, but she had never gotten this close. She had been here almost nightly and watched Loki descend from his room. She had started at a distance, so far away that Loki had been nothing but a speck of black against the tower. Each time she moved ever so slightly closer. She hadn't yet gotten up the courage to approach him.

She vowed to herself that would change tonight.

She had mulled over in her head long and hard how she would approach him. It was during that mulling that she realized that, besides him constantly coming up in her attempt at a love life, she had heard very little of Loki these past years.

There was, of course, the whole to do about him being brought back in the first place (she honestly didn't know how she had managed to miss that – she must have just been too focused on Theoric) and the constant fear of him doing something to destroy Asgard again. But after several years nothing major happening it all seemed to have died down to a low rumbling. Of course, when something bad did happen, Loki was always the prime suspect. But as far as she knew, nothing ever stuck and the real culprits were usually ferreted out in the end. She found herself wondering more than once if he really had changed as Thor claimed or if this was just part of a long plan to lull everybody into a false sense of security.

She shook herself out of her musings when he dropped lightly to the ground not 20 feet away from her. He straightened up and a magpie alighted on his should. She hadn't seen him this closely since his return. He was younger, of course, slender and handsome in his own way. Had he been so before? He had almost always had a sneer or scowl on his face; she couldn't remember ever seeing his true features. Then there were his green eyes. So familiar yet so different, so clear, so...pretty?

At this point Sigyn was beginning to wonder if she was going mad. “Well, I suppose if I am there is no better time to do this.” She took a deep breath and raised her foot to step forward when a strange voice made her freeze.

“Why don't you just teleport like a normal sorcerer?” It was an odd, raspy-sounding voice and it took Sigyn a moment to realize it was the magpie. His familiar, then?

Loki chuckled. It sounded odd to Sigyn. She had heard Loki chuckle many time before but it was always laced with malice. But now, it sounded so light. “It's more fun this way. Besides, nobody ever sees me. Except for Heimdall, probably, but he never says anything.”

Though she knew it was a foolish thought, Sigyn couldn't help but feel that it was a direct challenge. 'Nobody ever sees me,' he says. But I do. I've seen you many times and now you will see me.

She felt a smirk form on her face as she released the invisibility spell, emerged from the shadows and dropped the hood of her cloak.

“Hello, Loki.”

She couldn't suppress perverse sense of pleasure that ran through her when he started and spun around to face her with wide eyes.

“Oh, my,” the magpie said.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was late by the time Thor finally made his way to his chamber, but Sif had waited up. Thor came in looking tired, but perked up considerably when he saw her reclining on his bed. She smiled at him seductively and held out a beckoning hand only to let it drop when there was a knock at the door.

Sif sighed.

Thor frowned and called out, “Is it important?”

“Well...”came a hesitant response and Sif almost growled in frustration. It was Loki.

“Well?” Thor called back.

“It's just...” there was a pause. “I'mgettingmarriedtomorrowandthoughtyoushouldknow. Good night!”

“WHAT?”

Both of them were at the door in an instant yet Loki had managed to move quite a ways down the long hallway.

“Loki!”

Loki froze and looked back at them over his shoulder. “Ah, you're busy. I'll come back tomorrow.”

“Loki.”

Aside from occasionally barking out his name, Sif had never heard Thor raise his voice toward Loki since he had returned. There hadn't really been a reason to, as far as Thor was concerned. But Thor did have a tone that he used when he thought Loki was getting a bit out of hand. That was the tone he was using now. Loki evidently recognized it as he, without another word, shuffled into Thor's chambers and sat down, awaiting their questions.

“Now,” Thor began as he stood over Loki, crossing his arms. “I realize I'm tired and was rather distracted so surely I misheard you when you said you were getting married tomorrow.”

“No,” Loki replied. “You didn't mishear me.”

“Who?” Sif couldn't help but ask. Despite pretty much keeping his head down for the last ten years, there were very few people in Asgard who would suffer Loki presence and most of those only did so for Thor's benefit. Sif found that she had mixed feelings about him. There was just too many centuries of bad history between them for her to truly like him. But she had, over time, found his presence increasingly...less unpleasant. There were even some times when she didn't mind him at all.

Except when he interrupted her and Thor in the middle of the night.

“Lady Sigyn,” Loki replied.

Sif's eyebrow's shot up. “Lady Sigyn?” she and Thor both said, incredulously.

“Why are you marrying Lady Sigyn?” Thor asked.

“Because she wants to marry me and she didn't really give me a choice in the matter.”

Sif's eyes narrowed. There were many reasons why a man would be forced to take a wife but one sprung to the forefront of her mind. “Is she with child?”

Thor turned to her briefly, surprised, but then turned back to Loki. “Well, is she?”

Loki let out an exasperated sigh. “If she is, it isn't mine. I only met her an hour ago.”

Thor shook his head and began rubbing his temple. “An hour ago? Fine. Then it shouldn't take very long for you to start at the beginning and tell us exactly what happened.

Sif settled into a chair. This should be an interesting tale.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

An hour earlier...

There were very few times in Loki's short (current) life that he had been caught so unaware. None of those times had ended well so he didn't have very high hopes for this occasion. Neither did Ikol, apparently, as he quickly fluttered off into the distance.

“Oh, it appears I scared your little bird. My apologies,” said the woman.

She was very lovely, Loki had to admit, with her golden hair and blue eyes. But that only made him more cautious. The last time a beautiful, woman showed any interest in him he had ended up accidentally helping Amora the Enchantress. He had nearly gotten himself killed undoing the damage before anybody found out.

No, beautiful women were bad news and he really should just follow Ikol's lead and leave. But he knew he wouldn't because he was really curious about what she wanted.

There was a Midgarian saying about a dead cat that suddenly came to mind.

“I'm sorry, Lady...?”

She frowned slightly. “Sigyn.”

“Sigyn,” Loki repeated. The name was familiar; he had heard it around the court. But he didn't know anything about her beyond that. “Is the something I can do for you?” Might as well cut to the chase.

She smile sweetly but it unnerved him for some reason. “My, you've grown in to a fine, young man.”

Nobody, except Thor, complimented Loki except begrudgingly or if they wanted something. Lady Sigyn definitely wanted something. She sauntered up to him, her hips swaying in a pleasing manner.

Sway away, Loki thought, I'm not falling for that twice.

She stopped directly in front of him. “Of marriageable age, as well, I take it.”

He was, but marriage was never something he even considered. Nobody would have him so why bother? Besides, he was far too busy with his work and studies to tend to a wife. In any case, he didn't like where this conversation was headed.

“My Lady Sigyn, I ask that you be straightforward with me.”

Sigyn cocked her head slightly as if considering his request and then nodded sharply. “Very well. I desire a husband.”

This statement and her previous led him to only one conclusion which he immediately dismissed as it would mean that this woman wanted to marry him. So what did she want?

“I fail to see...” he began.

She interrupted him with a frustrated sigh that was almost a growl. “I wish to marry you.”

Loki stared at her for a long time. This was either a joke or she was mad. He couldn't sense anybody else so they were either alone or they were cloaked with a spell he couldn't sense. So for now he would work under the assumption that he was dealing with a mad woman.

“My Lady,” he said gently. “Do you realize who I am?”

“Loki, Prince of Asgard,” she replied. “Do not worry, I am of noble birth.”

“Um, that wasn't what I was worried about.”

“Well then, Prince Loki,” she said. “I will now ask that yo be straightforward with me.”

Loki supposed that was only fair. “Lady, I am Loki.”

Sigyn nodded. “Loki the Betrayer, Loki the God of Lies and Mischief. Yes, I know exactly who you are.”

“Then why?”

Sigyn didn't reply. She merely smiled that sweet, unnerving smile again. “So,you are of marriageable age, I am of noble birth and thus suitable to be your wife and you have no other prospects. Correct?”

Now Loki was very confused but answered anyway. “Correct.”

“Excellent! It's settled then. We will marry tomorrow after lunch.”

“Wait, what?”

But she was already gone.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“And that is how I became betrothed to a mad woman,” Loki concluded.

Sif frowned. She supposed she should have felt offended on Sigyn's behalf but all signs pointed to Loki's assessment of her currently mental state being correct.

Thor was silent. The grim look on his face had only gotten more so.

“Who is she, Brother? Did we know each other?”

Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant, Sif thought. She rose smoothly to her feet. “I believe I shall retire to my chambers now,” She announced. “Tomorrow morning I shall pay a visit to Lady Sigyn.”

“Thank you, Sif,” Thor said, rising to give her a goodnight kiss.

“I wronged her, didn't I?” she heard Loki say as the door closed behind her.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loki felt ill.

He didn't usually have this type of reaction to tales of his former self's sins. He listened to them with a detached interest. After all, he hadn't done these things; that was another person in another life. He had to think this way, otherwise the guilt would have driven him mad a long time ago.

But it was times like this that it was impossible.

The first had been when he found out what he had done to Lady Sif. He had still been just a child at the time and had been so horrified that he had locked himself in his room for days, refusing food and ignoring his brother's pleas to admit him. It was Sif who had gotten him to open the door. She had handed him a bowl of broth and then proceed to chastise him while he sipped it for worrying Thor and for cowardly hiding in his room. He had apologized tearfully for everything and while Sif hadn't actually said he was forgiven, she had been kinder toward him ever since.

He wasn't planning on cowardly hiding in his room this time, but he need some time alone. So he bade his brother 'good night' and made his way to his chambers. He kicked off his boots and removed his cloak, leaving it on the floor where it fell. He then dropped heavily onto his bed and buried his head in the pillow.

“Judging from your mood, I take it they told you.”

“You don't deny it?”

“Have I ever?”

“Why?”

“I desired a wife. I desired Sigyn.”

“Simple as that, was it?”

“Pretty much.”

“So you ruined her life to sate your lust.”

“She chose to stay with me. Odin would have nullified the marriage but the Sigyn would hear nothing of it. That is why she was named the Goddess of Fidelity.”

“And you repaid that fidelity with grief and betrayal.”

“...”

“Did you ever love her?”

“By that time I had long since forgotten what love felt like.”

“Begone, Ikol.”

“As you wish.”

There was a flutter of wings and then silence. This wasn't the first time Loki had sent Ikol away and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Ikol would return in time and they would go on as if nothing had happened. Loki found himself wondering if there would be a time when he wouldn't accept Ikol back or when Ikol would chose not to return. But he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the matter at hand.

What would he do about Lady Sigyn?

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sigyn was not terribly surprised when her servant announced an early-morning visitor from the palace. Of course, that meant that she hadn't dreamt coercing the God of Evil into marrying her. She thought she should be regretting it by now and found it rather odd that she wasn't.

Perhaps I really am going mad.

She was surprised that it was Lady Sif, rather than Lord Thor.

“Lord Thor had some early morning business,” Sif explained when Sigyn mentioned this. “He will be by as soon as he can, I'm sure. However, I wished to speak to you woman to woman.”

“Of course,” Sigyn replied. “Please, join me for breakfast.”

“So then,” Sif began after Sigyn had dismissed the servants. “Loki.”

Sigyn smiled. She was glad Sif decided to get straight to the heart of the matter. “What, exactly, did he tell you?”

“Strange tales,” Sif replied. “Of a noble woman that demanded he take responsibility and become her husband.”

“That sounds about right,” Sigyn admitted. “He did not seem to recognize me when we met. Is it true he has no memories of his former life?”

“So he claims and so it appears. But one can never been to sure with Loki.” Sif hesitated slightly. “But, Lady Sigyn, I must now ask: Why Loki?”

“I desire companionship. Most of my family was killed in the Siege and had it not been for Theoric finding me afterward, I feel I would have gone mad with grief. I have nobody left but distant relatives who are no more than acquaintances to me, if that.” Sigyn sighed.

“And what of Theoric?”

“He left in fear after he learned of Loki's return and so it was with every man since.”

“Ah, that answers my question, then.”

Now Sigyn was beginning to regret her actions. She had known that this idea of hers was foolish from the moment it formed in her head. She had never talked it over with anybody, however, and now hearing it spoken aloud, she realized how completely inane it was.

“I am a foolish woman,” she said.

Sif put a comforting hand on her arm. “No, merely lonely. I am sorry for your loss.”

Sigyn smiled at the other woman in gratitude for her kind words. “I suppose I must now tell Loki the wedding is off. How do you suppose he'll react?”

Sif chuckled softly. “He'll probably be much relieved.”

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sif was about to take her leave when Thor and Loki arrived. As Thor greeted Sigyn, Sif studied Loki. The young man looked like he was not well. He was pale and didn't appear to have slept well if at all. It looked like he took the news of him and Sigyn about as well as he he did when he found out about stealing her body.

At least she hadn't had to go threaten to break down his door again. She was interested to see what he would do about this situation. Lady Sigyn evidently was as well. Instead of telling Loki the wedding was off, she was silent as he stepped forward to speak. He stood before Sigyn, his eyes lowered.

“Thor told me about...us. I...I didn't know.” he paused and took a deep breath. “I am so very sorry about what I did to you. I know words alone are not enough so in order to begin to atone for my sins against you I will do as you ask. If you still wish it, I will marry you and I swear that I will do my best to be a good husband.”

Silence fell over the room. Sif looked back and forth between Sigyn and Loki. Lady Sigyn was looking at Loki thoughtfully, a hand to her chin, her head slightly cocked to one side. Loki had not moved an inch. He stood with his back straight, his head down and his hands clenched nervously before him.

Nervous Loki? My how things had changed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sigyn stepped up to Loki. She gently cupped his chin and raised his eyes to her own.

“Thank you, but I do not wish to marry you.”

Loki visibly relaxed which made Sigyn laugh lightly. “Don't look so relieved!”

“Sorry,” Loki muttered. He attempted to drop his head again, but Sigyn kept a firm hold of his chin.

“I do, however, wish to get to know this new Loki.”

Loki stared at Sigyn with eyes so wide Sif thought they might pop right out of his head. He blinked several times and then a shy smile slowly formed on his lips. “I'd like that,” he said softly.

Shy Loki? Will wonders never cease?

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“I'm dreaming, aren't I?” Loki asked as he, Thor and Sif walked away from Lady Sigyn's home. Thor laughed at that and Sif reached over to pinch him a bit harder than necessary, he thought, but it got the point across.

His brother clapped him on the shoulder affectionately. “This is not a dream and I am very happy for you.”

Loki was cautiously happy about this turn of events. This was possibly the beginning of a long friendship or even something more. It was also possible that Lady Sigyn would come to hate him again or that his theory about beautiful women showing interests in him turned out to be true. But if she was willing to try then so was he.

Either way, this was definitely the beginning of a very interesting journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, Sigyn/Loki became my OTP - I honestly don't know how.
> 
> I had this idea but since I hadn't written in awhile, I decided to submit it as a prompt at the norse_kink LJ. But, I wanted to get back into writing again and I figured the best way to get writing again it to just start writing. Looks like it worked.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
